


Lazy Mornings

by mariamuses



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, rowaelin baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamuses/pseuds/mariamuses
Summary: Early morning kisses





	Lazy Mornings

Aelin woke up to a hand moving up and down her spine soothingly, a few rays of sun filtering through her eyelids. Instead of opening her eyes completely she took a deep breath and nuzzled her face deeper into her pillow, trying to drift asleep for a few more minutes.

“I know you’re awake Fireheart”, Rowan hummed, not stopping his caresses on her back, but turning slightly onto his side. “Don’t fall asleep again, I want to enjoy you all to myself.”

“Such depraved thoughts so early in the morning… What did I marry?” mused Aelin, toes curling as Rowan rolled on top of her and started leaving a trail of kisses down her back. His lips hovered against the skin on her hips and he said.

“Oh, don’t feign innocence your Majesty, you’re as bad —”

They were interrupted by a loud, piercing cry. Both turned their head towards the other.

“You go”, they said in unison, laughing as they did so. Aelin rolled on her back and stared up at Rowan, weaving her hands into his hair and pulling him down for a brush of their lips.

“I have more of those for you if you go”, she blackmailed him.

At that Rowan brought down his face, and kissed her on her eyelids, brow, cheeks, both corners of her mouth… and hovered his lips above hers. She tilted her chin up to reach for him, but he pulled away and laughed.

“I also have more of those if  _ you _ go.”

The cry came again, stronger this time. Their baby girl had her mom’s temper and didn’t like being ignored.

“She’s your daughter”, Aelin whined, throwing her arm dramatically to cover her eyes.

Rowan laughed, amusement shining on his pine green eyes.

“She’s your daughter too!”, he said, pressing a kiss to Aelin’s throat. “We both go, okay?”

She looked up at her mate and husband, the father of her child and came to the conclusion she could deny him nothing.

“Ugh, fine. But we’re bringing her here; I don’t want to get out of bed permanently just yet”, Aelin uttered in defeat while Rowan pulled her up and handed her a robe, since they were both naked.

The Queen and King of Terrasen walked hand in hand towards the princess bedroom and as soon as the door opened, the cries stopped. The little baby’s eyes lit up in recognition of her parents.

“Ahbababa”, babbled the tiny girl, hands in the air and making motions for her parents to pick her up, tears streaking her face.

Rowan bent down towards the crib and picked her up, one hand holding her to his hip and the other drying her eyes.

“Hello princess”, cooed Rowan. “Did your dadda and momma not come soon enough? Are we bad parents for letting you cry until we decided?”.

“Dadda”, answered they baby, repeating the first word she knew how to.

Aelin grabbed one of her chubby hands and shook it up and down a little.

“I know Em, your daddy didn’t wanna come. He was too absorbed in—”, the queen was interrupted by the king’s lips on hers, shutting her up suddenly. 

“Don’t you dare try to turn our daughter to your side when I practically had to  _ drag _ you out of bed, Fireheart”, argued Rowan while guiding his two girls towards the master bedroom once more.

Aelin shot him a heated look.

“Buzzard”, she said, face-planting into her bed while her husband sat down carefully with Emberleigh. 

The babe threw herself from her father’s arms onto the mattress, crawling over to her mum and nuzzling her neck until the queen’s arms were around her, and the king’s around Aelin’s waist, making a cocoon within a cocoon.

Not a minute later the princess was back asleep, her mother well on her way too, and all Rowan could think is he didn’t care; they had all the time in the world.


End file.
